<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Mercutio/Tybalt←Mercutio]小孩子的遊戲 by shal303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597699">[Mercutio/Tybalt←Mercutio]小孩子的遊戲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303'>shal303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是弟弟搶大嫂的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Mercutio/Tybalt←Mercutio]小孩子的遊戲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>01Mercutio/10Tybalt←10Mercutio<br/>01莫&amp;10莫兄弟設定<br/>(01)哥哥茂丘西奧是詩賣不出去的憂鬱型藝術家<br/>(10)弟弟莫枯修是成天搞事四處闖禍的小瘋子<br/>既然都有了大小表哥，那不如也來對大小Mercutio。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　維洛納城裡，最惱人的就屬親王家的莫枯修了，他從沒有消停的一天，整天就想著挑事端，引紛爭，闖了禍也都丟給他哥擦屁股。<br/>　　與莫枯修相比，大的那個，茂丘西奧稍微乖巧了點，沒他弟弟那麼瘋，平時的消遣就是寫詩素描畫油畫，活脫脫一個藝術家，但別看他這樣，他身上到底還是流著艾斯卡路斯的血，比起莫枯修也不見得正經到哪兒去，不是他在自誇，幾乎全維洛納的好姑娘都被他睡過了。<br/>　　光艾斯卡路斯這對兄弟就足夠在維洛納掀起一陣風暴了，若蒙特鳩的小兄弟們跟著湊一塊，唉，只能說是災難啊！</p><p>　　年紀小的除了四處鬧事玩女人，最喜歡的就是找卡普萊特家的麻煩，特別是鐵豹的。每次他們撞上了總會激起一陣唇槍舌劍，而蒙特鳩那兩位也不勸阻，跟著在一旁煽風點火，心情差一點時，他們甚至都直接動手了，不打個你死我活是不會善罷甘休的。不過如果大的也在場，他們之間的紛爭就會被擅長說漂亮話的藝術家技巧性地化解了。<br/>　　也不是說茂丘西奧說服人的技巧多麼高明，而是鐵豹在碰上他以後往往都沒了底氣，總是一而再，再而三地容忍莫枯修的雞掰。</p><p>　　一樁本該見血的紛爭大事化小小事化無，原本是該普天同慶，好好慶賀一番的，但這下輪到咱們莫枯修不開心了，莫枯修不滿為何他哥總來壞他好事，明明他正與他的貓王子打得火熱呢。</p><p>　　四人之中，鐵豹親近的唯有茂丘西奧，而這自然引起莫枯修極大的不滿。畢竟他都已經花費了那麼多心思，不斷地辱罵挑釁對方，就為引起對方注意，進而增進兩人的感情，相反的茂丘西奧什麼也沒付出，卻跟貓王子要好得如同親生兄弟，對此，他無法接受！</p><p>　　莫枯修也是個直來直往的男人，晚飯後，他直接堵住他哥房門，逼茂丘西奧回答他的問題才准進房。<br/>　　「茂丘西奧，你跟紅家的貓王子究竟是什麼關係！」<br/>　　「跟你沒關係。」茂丘西奧隨口敷衍了他，推開莫枯修就想回房，莫枯修卻反抓住他的手臂不讓他走。<br/>　　「說清楚，不然別想逃跑，除非你想當個懦夫！」<br/>　　茂丘西奧被這句懦夫氣得龜覽趴火，但好脾氣如他還是壓下了心頭怒火，好聲好氣地對莫枯修說：「總之你別管這麼多，大人的事小孩不會懂的。」他硬是抽回了手，把莫枯修掃到一邊，轉身將門關上，留下一臉莫名的莫枯修。</p><p> </p><p>　　明明他們也才差三歲而已，怎麼就說他是小孩呢！</p><p>　　莫枯修不滿地瞪視著哥哥緊閉的房門，同時在心底暗暗地發誓，總有一天、一定會把貓王子從他哥手裡奪回來！</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>